1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container, and particularly relates to a multifunctional cosmetic container that may be carried and used easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early multifunctional cosmetic assemblies as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D311787 have a bottle, which is divided into two chambers. The bottle has two nozzles respectively protruding from the two chambers. Two caps are respectively covers the two nozzles. The two chambers are respectively filled with two kinds of cosmetics. However, the two nozzles both protrude, so taking bottles are inconvenient.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,016 discloses a container assembly two oppositely arranged container bodies. The two container bodies can be pushed to slide in reverse directions to expose their nozzle holes and to facilitate the spray of the perfume in the container bodies. In addition, the container bodies are designed to respectively accommodate different perfume bottles therein. With the container assembly, carrying and using the perfume bottles become convenient. Furthermore, users can replace the perfume bottles in the container assembly as their wish.
Nevertheless, the container assembly with the container bodies, caps, and junction plates is complicated and has a high cost. When the perfume bottles are replaced, the cap must be removed, and it is also inconvenient.
Therefore, the invention provides a multifunctional cosmetic container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.